


Baby I Love You

by BakeySama9



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Stressed Out, Vaginal Sex, ray is stressy, we stan winston, winston is a fucking peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Ray comes back from a particularly stressful job, and reader decides to do her best to cheer him up. She's in love with him, and will do anything to make him smile...anything ;)
Relationships: Ray Stantz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Baby I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beneathstarryskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/gifts).



You find yourself walking around town, watching the snow fall. It’s beautiful and cold, but you won’t let that get you down. You’ve been waiting for Ray to be finished with work, but you also knew this could take a few hours. It’s a week before Christmas, and you’ve just finished up your shopping. You had wrapped all the presents, and now you wanted him to come home and watch a movie.

The firehouse comes in view and you’re excited when you see the Ecto-1 is parked in the garage. You rush over, entering the garage. Inside the Ecto-1 sits Ray, a cigarette dangles from his lips. He looks stressed and sad. You walk over, tapping on the window softly.

“Oh, hey (Y/N). Sorry if you waited for me,”

You open the passenger side door, and you sit down next to him. He gives you a little sad smile, but you know he’s just tired. This last job must have taken a lot out of him. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting. I know what I was getting myself into when I agreed to be your girlfriend.” You give him a kiss on his cheek. Instantly, he brightens up.

“I’m so grateful to have you. You’re so good to me,” he whispers, cupping your face. You blush softly as he pulls you in for a sweet kiss. You’re interrupted by Winston walking in, spotting the both of you.

“Hey, Ray! Hey, (Y/N)!” He greets you both happily.

“Hi!” You greet back. You exit the car and start chatting happily with Winston. Ray is slow to leave the car, but he’s by your side in a few moments. You’re a little worried about him now, so you start thinking about ways you can help him unwind.

“I think Egon and Peter said we were done for today, so why don’t you two head on home?” Winston says, smiling.

“Sounds like a plan. Wanna come over to my place, Ray?” You suggest, and Ray smiles.

“Sure, let’s go.”

The snow is falling harder and wetter, but this doesn’t deter you from your happy Christmas mood. Ray, on the other hand, seems tired and unenthused. You have a few ideas on how to cheer him up.

Finally, you get to your apartment, and you both shake the snow off of each other. Ray seems to have cheered up a little. He’s got a little grin on his face as he removes his boots. You offer to make him something to eat, which he agrees to happily.

“I’m going to take a shower, okay?” Ray says from the bathroom.

“Go ahead!”

Twenty minutes go by, and you’ve prepared him a delicious hot soup. You sit on the couch, waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. When he does, you have to take a second to admire him. He’s wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, and you can’t help but feel like this is one of the sexiest outfits he’s ever worn.

“Lookin’ good, Dr. Stantz.” You tease. Ray blushes, but he flashes you a sexy smile. You’re swooning a little before he walks into your bedroom. He comes out wearing a fluffy robe and he sits next to you on the couch.

“Eat up before it gets cold, sweetie.” You say, and he digs right in. You both watch a Christmas movie in peace as he finishes up his dinner.

As the movie finishes, Ray turns to you and caresses your face softly. He seems to be feeling much better than when you first saw him. Ray pulls you in for a tantalizing kiss, which makes your heart race.

“Have I ever told you how much I truly love you?” he asks, leaning his forehead on yours.

“Of course, I love you too.” You tell him, grinning softly.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mutters, looking you over. His eyes are glazed with happiness, but also with lust.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel even better?” You tease, hoping he’ll catch onto your innuendo.

“There is one thing,” he says with a smirk. Immediately, you sit on the floor on your knees. Ray’s smirk grows as he knows what you’re about to do. 

You untie the knot on the front of the robe, opening it up. You absolutely love his body. He’s so strong and hairy, and you’ve always loved that in a man. Ray was the epitome of sexiness to you. You run your hands down his chest, stopping at his underwear. You rub his member through the clothing, earning a gasp from him. You smile at him as you help him out of his underwear.

“How badly do you want this?” You ask, smirking up at him.

“Please don’t tease me, (Y/N).” He pleads, rocking his hips forward a little at your touch. You stroke his half-hardened member. Without much thought, you take him into your mouth. He always tastes so good to you.

“Fuck,” Ray groans, holding onto the couch. He leans his head back as you continue to suck him. His breathing becomes shallow as you tease him with your tongue.

Your cheeks hollow out as you bob your head up and down, almost gagging on his thick cock. He moans as the head reaches the back of your throat. You smile, knowing you can always make him feel better this way.

You release him with a pop, smiling devilishly. You continue to stroke him as he moans your name. His hands come to rest in your hair, tugging gently. You give him a few more tantalizing licks, and he trembles. His thighs tense as you give him a few more good pumps.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He tells you. You don’t need to be told twice.

You both rush over to the bedroom, giggling like children. Somehow, you both could feel so giddy together, even if you were going to have sex. You had that effect on each other, and it made you so happy to know how much you loved one another.

In the bedroom, he gently pulls you onto the bed. You fall on top of him, giggling again. He smiles as he pulls you in for a sweet kiss. You grin as he cups your ass, giving it a squeeze. This makes you bite down on his bottom lip and Ray groans.

“You’re so sexy, (Y/N).” He whispers in your ear, which causes shivers to run up and down your spine. You can’t help but grind your hips into his. This makes Ray realize how much clothing you still have on. With adept calloused hands, he removes your sweater. You’re only wearing a bra underneath, which makes him smile.

“Were you expecting something to happen?” Ray asks, and you blush.

“Maybe,” you say shyly.

Next come your jeans, which he slowly unbuttons. He’s so teasing and deliberate with his movements. You can feel your heart race as he slowly removes your jeans and panties, leaving you almost completely naked. Ray is quick to discard your bra, throwing it in the pile with the rest of your clothes.

“You’re gorgeous, (Y/N).” He mutters as he kisses your neck. You moan softly, pressing yourself into him. His fingers run up and down your sides, making you laugh. He quiets you with a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding into your mouth. He tastes like cigarettes and chocolate.

His kisses move down your body, stopping only to suck and nibble softly on your nipples. Your hands bury themselves into his hair and you pull him into you even more. His tongue swirls around your nipples, and he teases you by blowing cool air onto them. You whimper at his actions.

“I want you so badly,” you purr. He smirks as he continues to tease you with kisses. His tongue glides languidly over your lower abdomen. You can tell what he’s going to do, and you’re very excited about it.

As he parts your thighs, you can feel the stickiness of your arousal drip out of you. You’ve been wanting this for some time.

“You smell so divine.” is all Ray said before he leaned in and began devouring you. You grip the sheets and cry out, loving the way that Ray is an expert at eating you out. His tongue laps at your soaked entrance, while his fingers rub your clit teasingly. One of your hands goes to his hair again, this time you push him into your cunt. He moans happily, sending the vibrations all through your body.

When he pulls away, you moan at the loss of contact. It’s not long before he’s teasing your slick entrance with his cock head. There’s a smirk on his face when he eases his way into you. At first, it’s slow and torturing you. Then, he slams deep inside you. You gasp out in surprise, and he grabs your hips.

“Fuck yes, Ray! Fuck me good!” You moan, and he doesn’t hesitate to comply with your demands.

As he grips you tighter, he rocks his hips at a crazy pace. You can feel his cock sliding deep inside your pussy, making you drip with arousal. It’s hitting all the right spots, and you can’t help but moan and pant. Ray leans down to nibble on your neck, and he whispers naughty obscenities in your ear.

“I love fucking you,” he pants. You can hear him growl as he picks up the pace even more, slamming into you. The room is filled with wet sounds and skin slapping together. You’re becoming even more turned on as Ray continues.

Suddenly, he pulls out and turns you over onto your knees. He slaps your ass, which surprises you. This isn’t usual behavior from Ray, but you are not complaining. It’s nice to see him be wild and naughty sometimes.

“Do you want me?” he asks in a gruff voice. You whimper as he teases you once again with the head of his cock.

“Please…” you mewl.

“Tell me. Do you want me?” He slaps your ass once again. You can feel your juices dripping down your leg.

“Please Ray! Fuck me!” This is all he needs to be spurred on. He slams into you once more, this time he grips your hair.

“Fuck you are gorgeous, (Y/N).” Ray moans as he continues to fuck you deep and hard.

You can feel your abdomen tightening as your walls begin clenching around him. You rub your clit in fast little circles as you pant. Your face is being pushed into the pillow, and you love how Ray has decided to take control of this situation.

“You feel so fucking good,” you mumble. Ray moans a throaty and deep moan, and he slams into you with reckless abandon. That’s when you feel your orgasm hit you hard. Your thighs tense and your body trembles as you ride out the waves of pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum!” Ray moans, thrusting into your harder. You’re sure you’ll have bruises tomorrow, but you don’t even care anymore. You feel his cock throb within you as he coats your insides with his hot cum.

Ray thrusts into you slower and softer now, riding out his orgasm. He holds you close to him as he tries to catch his breath. Finally, he pulls out and rolls over. His arms bring you in close to him as he kisses you softly.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” He says, winking at you.

“I love you too, Ray. Do you feel better now?” You ask.

“Of course. I always feel better when I’m around you.”

You smile as you snuggle into him. You don’t want this moment to end.


End file.
